


[FGO]天命玄鸟

by fengkekeer



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengkekeer/pseuds/fengkekeer
Summary: 天X天子（某种程度上的受命于天…？）





	[FGO]天命玄鸟

这是漫长的二千二百余年中的一个间隙。

在人间的帝王探索仙界时，虽然宣称仙界仙人不在，但其实这个说法并不准确，仙界的仙人消失了，但却还有残余，那是一个非神非仙的存在……或者说是凌驾于此类存在之上的意识体的集合。

那是以前被民众称为“天”的存在。这个无形无状却握有巨大权能的虚幻存在竟然在不知何时诞生了属于名为“自我”的意识，并被赋予了形体。

在遥远过去的某一天，天与人间的帝王相遇了。

这对于为了探索仙界暂时放弃了圣躯而选择了类人躯体的始皇帝来说，并不是一件好事，但也并不算坏。

天的身体是个成年男人，黑色的长发，样貌既不算英俊也不算丑陋，更说不上普通，一张时刻变化又过目即忘的脸，这是属于民众对“天”非具体概念而导致的一种特性。毕竟民众祈求上苍的时候并不会去细想“天”的样貌。

古时常说受命于天，既寿永昌。或是天命所归，国祚绵长之类的话。而天对于秦天子长久的庇佑与祝福，除了体现在天子治下的九州，甚至还引申到了……床榻上。

 

非人的白发与黑发交织在仙女的云霞织锦上，空荡荡的琼楼宫殿中，传来阵阵喘息，那是人间情欲的声音。

天喜欢亲吻帝王的眼睛，这双眼睛千年前充斥着野心与侵略，千年后属于“人”的情绪渐渐淡去，更多的是属于“仙”的冷漠，他的精神已经从人的层次剥落了。唯有亲吻他，操弄他，艳丽到发红的眼角才又显现出脆弱的人性。

他喜欢看到这样的秦天子。

“天啊，你越来越像人了。”始皇帝躺在他的身下，毫不遮掩的看到了天的情绪，“喜欢这种东西，本不是你应该拥有的。”

“喜欢，不好吗？”

始皇帝伸腿勾住天的腰，攀附在他的身上，“唔姆……喜欢……憎恶……悔恨……这些属于人的感情会侵蚀你的思想，左右你的行动，最后摧毁你。”

天似乎听懂来，又似乎没有听懂。他的手却很忠于自己的欲望，手指已经探进来帝王身下神圣的入口。

塑造完美躯体的帝王连甬道都是温热柔软的，裹挟着手指的动作，进而反应到身体的其他部分。玉石的肌肤也染上来淡淡的红霞，被身体机理牵制的帝王不由微微仰首，唇齿间的压抑着喘息，又被一个又一个的深吻缄默在舌根。

比人类的肉体还敏感的非人躯体，此刻焕发出人的活性的光泽。

天的性器大概因为民众祈愿而成，雄伟粗壮，挺立颀长。当这柄凶器捅进帝王身体里，他竟然有一种被填满的错觉。

就像他对天说过的，机器不会损坏，感情却会侵蚀机器。在长久的岁月中熄灭的，感情的灰烬中悄悄诞生的，一个脆弱的花蕾。他在这段奇异的关系中，竟然感受到了一丝丝温暖，危险的温暖。

“唔……感情吗……”帝王在肉体的撞击中发出一句低沉的絮语，继而又沉浸欲海情天的翻雨覆雨之中。

天将帝王的腿架在肩上，白皙的腿上被他或亲或掐，印出一道道暧昧的红痕，他身下动作不停，“我见过很多人，感情或让他强大，或使他灭亡，在或是安稳求生……”他是个懵懂的稚子，也是智慧的老翁，“天子啊，你会是哪一种呢？”这是来自天的垂问，这才是此时榻上缠绵的男人真实的面目。

帝王甬道纠缠着天的凶器，似要将它绞死在这片情色的战场。

“你觉得朕会是哪一种？”帝王一举将天扑倒，他坐在上位。这一动作使得凶器更加得寸进尺，帝王似有些承受不住，微抬腰，想从这突如其来的快感中抽离出来。

天掐住帝王的腰，将他死死钉在狰狞的性器上，开始猛烈的冲击。帝王的双手撑在天的肩上，被动地起落承接来自天的暴行，“唔……”血眸欲飞，越发明亮，也越发清醒。

天不在意帝王覆在他脖颈上渐渐收紧的手，他最后一个抽插将精液全部射进帝王的深处。两人在高潮的瞬间竟有一丝眩晕的感觉。

“朕想知道，倘若你脖子断了，你会死吗？”天的精液并不具有繁衍的功能，仅作魔力的浓缩的液化，被大量魔力填满蕴育到百骸四肢的帝王，事后声音慵懒饕足。

“你可以试一试？”天的性器抽出天子的身体，天子的容器未能全部装下的精液汩汩流出，将天子的腿根与织锦弄得一片狼藉。

帝王凝视着天模糊的脸，“你会死。”

“没有永世不灭的王朝，也没有永生不死的人。”天拥抱着帝王躺在这个寂静孤独的仙境。“你也是，我也是。”

高飞的玄鸟，越发接近寰宇，越发崇高，但也已经离归家的枝桠越来越远。

他曾注目的人啊，从小王子到人间至尊，然后变成了身披羽衣的真人。他残余感情倾注给了永世不灭的帝国，这样的帝国，这样的帝王焉能长久，终归灭亡。他所掌握的权能，似乎预见了未来的结局——并不算悲伤的终局。

“唔姆，朕的死期？呵，那应该是很久很久以后……”

天和他的天子一起短暂沉眠在这个世界之外的空隙中，在即将到来的分别之前。


End file.
